Grizelda Spoils
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image= Grizelda_fullbody.png |caption= Spoiled Rotten |story= King Thrushbeard |parent = Daughter of the Shallow Princess |role= To be the next shallow princess |powerfulqualities= Quick Thinking |age=17 |alignment= Royal |roommate= Norna Fate |heartsdesire= To get what I want, when I want it. I’ve been promised a happily ever after with a beautiful castle and a prince who isn’t too shabby. I intend to get the happily ever after that I deserve. Everyone keeps saying I have to “learn my lesson” to get my happily ever after. Whatever! I don’t know what “lesson” I’m supposed to learn but I know for a fact that I can handle it. I start my story in a castle and end it in a castle. The middle will just be a small challenge that I’m sure I will pass with flying colors. |magictouch= I have lavish knowledge of the latest fashion trends. I always know what’s in and what’s not. Btw circlets are so in this year. I can also come up with nicknames for anyone on the fly. Most people don’t see that as a talent, but what do they know anyway? |romancestatus= Single and loving it! None of the boys at school are good enough to be with me. I’m content waiting until I find someone that’s worthy of me. |cursesmoment= Okay, I’ll admit I’m picky but that’s only because I have exquisite taste everyone else does not understand. |favsubject= Damsel-in-Distressing. A class where others take care of me? I can get used to that! |leastfavsubject= Magical Arts and Crafts. Do people really expect me to submit my beautiful hands to such labor? |bffea= Emma Chanter }} Spoiled and shallow doesn't even begin to describe Grizelda. She was raised as a pampered princess and expects to be treated as such. With her bad reputation for belittling others most would call her a bully, but she doesn't see it that way. Her story hints of challenges tough enough to knock her ego down to proper size but she doesn't seem to take this threat seriously. Will spoiled Grizelda every change? We can only hope! Biography Grizelda Spoils is the daughter of the Shallow Princess from the story King Thrushbeard. She was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Personality Grizelda is a shallow and spoiled brat who has had everything handed to her her whole life. She thinks she is better than everyone and will not hesitate to let you know that. She looks down on most of the other students and will make fun of them or talk bad about them to others. Grizelda is a pro at coming up with hurtful nicknames and praises herself for it. She hangs out exclusively with the Royals because she believes that they are more worthy to hang out with her than anyone who isn’t royalty. Though she does have friends she will still talk bad about them behind their backs. She keeps most of her friends around for company and to up her social status. Grizelda is very picky and demanding and will throw a fit if she doesn’t get what she wants. Appearance Grizelda has pale skin and light brown eyes. She has brown hair that is cut short. She is 5 ft 5 in tall. Fairy tale – King Thrushbeard The Story from 's Point of View Grizelda’s story is King Thrushbeard (also called King Grizzlebeard). A version of it can be found here. Grizelda’s mother is the princess of the story who is very shallow and mean. In the tale of King Thrushbeard the princess doesn't think any of her suitors are worthy of her and constantly is rude to them. As punishment for her behavior her father forces her to marry a poor musician and she must learn the value of hard work and to be humble. It's a difficult challenge for her but in the end she realizes the error in her old ways and apologizes to her husband for her behavior, who just so happens to be one of the kings that she previously made fun of in disguise. After learning her lesson she gets her happily ever after with the king. What is their Destiny Grizelda is destined to be the next princess her fairy tale. The happily ever after part of her story is all that Grizelda cares about. She's so full of herself that she's convinced that she won't have any trouble "learning her lesson", and as long as she gets that happily ever after she'll be fine. History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Grizelda has been spoiled by her family since she was born. She expects everyone, even her family members, to treat her like a princess and will get very upset if they don’t. Shallow Princess (Queen) :Grizelda's mother gives her anything she wants and treats her like a princess. Humble King :Grizelda's father. She does not respect him. Friends Emma Chanter :Grizelda is friends with Emma Chanter, the daughter of the Sorceress. Grizelda plays nice with her in order to get Emma to use her magic the way she wants her to. Wilba Van Porc :Grizelda considers Wilba her frenemy and keeps a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't take Grizelda's spotlight. The two can get into fights when it comes to who of the two is the most important. They bond over the fact that they can insult others better than anyone else and that they are both beautiful princesses worthy of praise and attention. Grizelda tends to get along with other Royals the best. Romance :Grizelda is not romantically interested in anyone at school. She thinks that none of the boys in school are good enough for her and will contently wait for the prince that is worthy of her. Enemies :Grizelda dislikes a lot of people, mostly those who show to be threat to her. Other Story Characters Name : Pet Mrs. Sparkles :Grizelda has a pet Persian cat named Mrs. Sparkles. She is just as spoiled and picky as Grizelda and hates everyone except her owner. Story Characters Gallery Grizelda fullbody.png Grizelda spoils bio.png Grizelda card.png Notes *Grizelda is a Royal. *She is spoiled and shallow and thinks she is better than everyone. *In the King Thrushbeard story the princess is shallow and doesn't understand the value of hard work. She must learn to be humble and take care of herself before she can get her happily ever after. Grizelda doesn't realize the struggle she will have to endure and is only concerned about getting her happily ever after. *Grizelda was originally created on July 2013 Category:Pixiesera Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:King Thrushbeard